


Plans Derailed!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauraperfectinsanity Prompt: With Blaine about to graduate and move to NY to start NYADA, Kurt thought he would graciously give him and their relationship another chance. Rachel, who was ready to start dating again, wanted someone she could manipulate and who would worship her. So Kurt suggested Sam since he was moving to NY also. Both were in for a rude awakening back in Lima. Blam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Derailed!

Kurt and Rachel were checking the apartment to make sure they had everything they needed. Their flight left in a few hours and they didn’t want to forget anything. Santana left the day before to spend more time with Brittany. Although Brittany was already at MIT, she came back to graduate with her friends and get her diploma.  McKinley High’s graduation was the next day and they were going to support their friends. While they were finishing up Rachel noticed that Kurt was in a good mood.

“Why are you in such a good mood? Are you that excited to be going home to Lime?” Rachel asked.

“If you must know I’m excited to be seeing Blaine. I gave it some thought and with him coming to NY and NYADA soon I think it time to give our relationship another chance.”

“I thought you said that you don't think you could ever trust him again after he cheated on you once already?”  

“I had some time to think about it and I truly believe that he regrets what he did. I think I can trust that he will never do anything like that again.”

“Really, you think you can trust him again. This has nothing to do with the pictures of that nice little brownstone in The East Village he posted on Facebook that his parents bought for him?”

“Rachel, what kind of person do you think I am? My feelings have nothing to do with that. I really want to give it another go with Blaine. If I get to live in a lovely new home as a result of us getting back together then that’s just a bonus.”

“Well at least you’ll have Blaine. I’m ready to start dating again. I just need to find the right guy. I need someone who will understand that I need to be in charge, but also who will treat me like the star that I am. Someone who will understand that my career come first. Oh! And he has to be handsome for when we go out.”

“Wow Rachel, is that all. I’m surprised you haven’t found anyone like that yet.”

“I know right. I’m not asking for too much.”

“I know, what about Sam? He will be moving to NY as well. I know he tends to fall in love fast, but he always puts his girlfriend needs above his own.  Also the boy is gorgeous if I do say so myself.”

“You know what you have a point. I always thought Sam was attractive. This might work. Let’s text him and Blaine and tell them not to make any plans for after graduation, that we will be taking them out to celebrate.”

“That’s a good idea. How come I didn’t think of that?”

So Kurt and Rachel text Blaine and Sam about their plans then went back to checking to see if they had everything.

Meanwhile the glee kids were hanging out in the choir room for the last time with the seniors.  Everyone was joking around and laughing, but there was also a sense of sadness that they were losing four great friends.

“Glee club is not going to be the same without you guys here. I’m going to miss you so much.” Marley said.

“Yeah, you guys made glee so much fun this year.” Unique agreed with Marley.

Jake, Ryder and Sugar all nodded in agreement.

“Awe, you guys. You know we will always be friends. We’ll call and Skype and text and email each other all the time. And NY is not that far away. We’ll come back and visit all the time.”

“Just don’t be like the losers from last year who seem to be here more now than they were when they went to school here.” Kitty said.

“God I’m going to miss your wit and charm Kitty.” Sam said as he put arm around the cheerleader. Over the year they have become really good friends.

“It’s a gift” Kitty said with a smile.

“So are you guys heading out for NY right after graduation since you already have a place, or are you going to hang around for a while?” Jake asked.

“We’re going to be leaving within the next week or so, mainly because we’re going to stop off in Kentucky to spend some time with my family before we make our way to NY.”

“You guys driving?” Ryder asked.

“Yeah, we thought a road trip would be fun.” Blaine answered.

“Don’t you two be pulling over on the side of the road to engage in activities that will get you arrested.” Kitty teased.  

“Kitty, get your mind out of the gutter. Sam and I are not that bad. We can keep our hands off each other.” Sam agreed as he made his way over to his boyfriend to stand behind him and wrap his arm around his waist kissing him on the neck.

“Right, sure you can.”

Just then Sam’s phone went off indicating he received a text. Blaine’s went off right after Sam’s. Sam read his first making a face as he read it, while Blaine looked at Sam after he read his.

“I just got a text from Rachel saying don’t make plans for after graduation because she and Kurt are taking us out to dinner.”

“I just got the same text from Kurt.” Blaine said.

”Well we already have plans with our families before Sugar’s party.”

“I wonder why they want to take just the two of us out to dinner.” Blaine asked.

Kitty just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest before stating

“Isn’t it obvious. Rachel is over the drama of her mail order prostitute of a boyfriend and is ready to move. She probably wants someone she thinks she can control who will put her up on a pedestal and figured why not Sam. Kurt I’m sure has seen the fabulous photo of your new place on Facebook and thinks if he gets back with you, he can move out of that warehouse they call an apartment and into a house with actual rooms and doors.”

“I don’t think that’s what their up to Kitty.” Blaine said.

“Really, then please tell me why five of their friends are graduating, but they only invited you two out to dinner, and since you’re not ‘Facebook’ official they probably think you're both still single.” Kitty had a point, but Blaine and Sam still wanted to give their friends the benefit of the doubt. So they texted them back explaining they already had plans with their families but will see them at Sugars for the graduation party.

After the ceremony everyone stood around saying goodbye to people they probably would never see again. Blaine and Sam’s parents took lots of pictures of them with their friends. Sam’s younger siblings stayed by Blaine’s side like he was their big brother. Sam didn’t mind. He knew Stacey and Stevie loved Blaine too. Kurt and Rachel approached Blaine and Sam to congratulate them and gave them both a hug, holding on a little longer than necessary. Neither Sam nor Blaine commented on it and said they would see them at Sugars then left with their parents. Kurt and Rachel wondered why the two families were going out together then chalked it up to Sam and Blaine being good friends.

The party was in full swing when the boys arrived. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Some of the other alumni made it home for the graduation and greeted Sam and Blaine when they spotted them.

“What’s up you two? I see you finally made it.” Puck said.

“Yeah, I thought we were going to have to come and find you.” Mike said.

“Dinner just took a little longer than we thought it would. Stacey didn’t want to let Blaine go.”

Everyone started to laugh. Tina brought the boys each a drink and they continued to talk and laugh with their friends. Kurt and Rachel both noticed the boys were there and started to make their way over to them. Seeing this Kitty headed over that way too. She knew what they were up to and that Blaine and Sam were too nice to notice.

Kurt walked up and linked his arm with Blaine’s pulling him off to the side so they could talk.

“So, are you excited to be moving to NY and starting school?”

“Yeah I am. I was nervous at first, but since Sam is going to be there too I’m looking forward to it.”

“You know Sam is not the only person you will have there. I’m there as well, and I will always be there for you. In fact I was thinking since you’re coming to NY soon why don’t we give our relationship another try. I think we’ve matured enough to make it work this time and there won’t be any distance between to get in the way.”

Blaine just looked on in shock not knowing what to say. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

In the mean time Rachel had sided up to Sam giving him a hug around his waist, and letting the one arm remain low on Sam’s back.

“Are you looking forward to the big move to NY?” She asked him.

“I am actually. It was a little intimidating at first, but I’ll have Blaine there with me so I’m good.  I’m also looking forward to starting school in the fall. Wow, I never thought I would hear myself say that about school.”  

“Sam, you know that Blaine is not the only person you have in NY. Kurt is there and I will definitely be there for you.” Rachel said while smiling up at him.

Sam did not know what to make of Rachel’s behavior and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Kitty watched all of this play out and decided it was time for her to put an end to it. So she grabbed her year book that she was glad she brought and made her way over to the two pairs.

“Hey Blaine, Sam you two need to sign my year book while you’re here.” She said with a smile.

Kurt frowned at her and was about to say that she was interrupting his conversation when Blaine asked

“Kitty, why do you have a year book and you're not even a senior?”

He removed his arm from Kurt’s glad for the interruption. Sam also moved away from Rachel and closer to Kitty.

“I figured since I was in so many of the pictures with the Cheerios, Glee club, and candid shoots around school why not buy one.  So will you two sign it now?”

Sam took the book first.

“Do you want me to sign over my year book picture?” He asked.

“No, I want you and Blaine to both sign on your ‘most likely’ picture.” She said while smiling at Kurt and Rachel.

“What most likely picture?” Kurt asked.

Blaine knew what Kitty was up to and couldn’t help but smile at her. Kitty took the book back from Sam and turned to the page she wanted them to sign. There was a nice picture of Blaine leaning against Sam with Sam’s arms around Blaine’s waist, both smiling at the camera.

“You see Kurt; the Glee club thought it would be hilarious to nominate Sam and Blaine the couple most likely to stay together after high school. We didn’t think they would actually win, but then the rest of the school voted for them too. So as the first same sex couple to win this category I want them to sign this picture.” 

Rachel and Kurt could not believe what they were hearing. This was not happening. Blaine was supposed to be available to get back together with him.

“How are you two together? Sam’s not gay. I don’t understand. How long has this been going on?”

For once Rachel was speechless. She congratulated them and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

“Sam is bi-sexual Kurt and we have been together for the last 3 months.”

“This can’t be serious. You’re not even Facebook official yet.”

“Oh for the love of sweet baby Jesus, both of you give me your phones.”

Blaine and Sam just looked at her not sure what she wanted their phones for.

“Now!” she shouted.

Blaine and Sam gave her their phones and she went straight to Facebook knowing they both would be signed in.

For Blaine she wrote ‘Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with the hot, sexy and adorkable Sam Evans whose lips and abs were made to be worshiped 24/7.’ 

For Sam she wrote ‘Sam Evans is in a relationship with the charming, talented and sexy Blaine Anderson whose perky little sexy butt looks like it was baked to perfection by a master chef!’

“There, now they’re official.” Kitty said handing back the boys phones.

Blaine and Sam checked to see what she wrote. Sam thought it was hot what she wrote. Blaine asked why she had to word it like that.  Everyone’s phones went off with the notification. A few of their older friends were surprised. All of the current Glee members already knew, but everyone was happy for them except for Puck.

” Damn it Evans, full on gay or bi?”

“If you must use labels then I’m bi.”

“Damn it, I owe Santana $50. Damn Mexican third eye lesbian voodoo.”

Kurt stepped over the Blaine and Sam,

“This is awkward. Well, this is going to take some getting used to. I do hope everything works out for you two.”

“Thank you Kurt. You’ll find someone soon Kurt. You're to fabulous to be alone for long.” Blaine said.

“I hope you're right.” Kurt said then walked away to join Rachel at the bar.

Rachel looked over at Kurt

“Well this night sucks.”

“I know, our plans got derailed by Blam!” Kurt said as he looked over at them laughing with their friends and looking lovingly at each other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
